valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 09: Assassinate Maximilian (Pt.2)
Story Selvaria: The war goes as before, we are in a stalemate. Maximillian: ..That does not sit well with me. Gregor: The news are not all bad. If the stability of the northern parts are secured, the ragnite provided by the mines, sent back to the mainland, would make it easier for us to secure reinforcements for the war effort. Maximillian: Reinforcements are unnecessary. Maximillian: The capital of Randgriz only has to fall and all this will be put to an end. Jaeger: It is as Maximillian says. Jaeger: Dawn tomorrow, I'll make my way to the frontlines, we'll take the capital as soon as we can. Gregor: A bold move, Jaeger. Jaeger: The Gallians are going for Fouzen, it's a sign of their ragnite resources running low I suspect. Jaeger: By moving their forces for Fouzen, central Gallia will be undermanned. We strike there then. Selvaria: What about the defense of Ghirlandaio? Jaeger: You're here aren't you, Selvaria? Selvaria: ...! Selvaria: I am to protect His Highness, is it. Woman: It's been some time, Selvaria. Selvaria: Forster, was it. What is the business? Forster: How are you doing? Selvaria: Not even worth answering. Forster: You seem bored. Is war not to your liking? Selvaria: Never have I enjoyed fighting even once. Forster: That may change if you had a rival. Selvaria: A rival, that sort of thing would never happen. Forster: I'd like to see it for myself, what happens when two Valkyrur fight. Kurt: We're within viewing distance of the fortress now. Riela: Who would have thought it would be this easy getting this close. Valerie: Maybe we've just gotten used to covert operations.. 3: This shows the Imperials are having a hard time in this war as well. Annika: Your sense of judgement is spot on as always Kurt! Maybe we can do this after all! Gusurg: It's too soon to celebrate, the larger problem lies in front of us now. How are we supposed to make our way inside the fortress? Is it even possible? Kurt: We decide how when we finish gathering the information we need. Alfons: I've kept you waiting. The scouting of the fortress is finally done. Kurt: I'd like to hear the report, please. Alfons: Stay calm for this alright? There's one platoon in front of the fortress gates, but other than that not a single soul. Alfons: To top it all off, that squad are making preparations for a movement. They are not here to provide protection for the fortress. Kurt: What about inside the fortress? Alfons: As far as I could spot, there are no signs of the existence of anything like a brigade level. If there's anyone inside it'd probably be a personal guard of some sort at the most. Alfons: With as few guards as they do, they'd need 'my' kind of abilities in order to prevent a surprise attack on them. Leila: That's a few words too much! Keep the report short! Alfons: ..! This pain, it cleanses me of all my flaws! Kurt: Keep the education as short as you can please. Riela: What's our action now, Kurt? Kurt: We will attack the forces currently preparing to move out. Whether we are able to get inside the fortress or not depends on the success of our attack. Gusurg: We're really doing this, are we. Kurt: Gusurg, it's precisely because of your reluctance that I am sure our plan will succeed. Kurt: Because it must be what our enemy is thinking as well. Gusurg: Kurt.. Kurt: All men, prepare for battle! We're taking the platoon out as they prepare to leave the fortress! Mission Briefing We are launching a surprise attack on the forces in front of Ghirlandaio as they prepare to move out. The enemy appears to have their squad centered around a special tank. Defeat the enemy commander in Area 2, Jaeger, who is giving command inside his tank. Strategy Begin by swapping your vehicle chassis for an APC (700AP) and deploy an engineer, a lancer, and an assault. You will need to fit a +4 cargo for this so you'll be left with only an MG for your vehicle. Go ahead and install front plating for your vehicle to use the last weight point. Place Kurt in 1E to defend the base. Imca will be in 3F and together with her will be an assault. Phase 1 #Load your assault, lancer and engineer into your vehicle, leave Kurt in the base. Move west and take out the first infantry you see with your MG, move close enough to do this. If the infantry is behind a tank, ignore it and go for the defender in the camp. #Unload your Lancer from the APC, destroy the tank(s) behind you. #Unload the engineer, take the base, deal with the defender or repair the APC. #Unload the assault, go up the ladder or mop-up the remaining infantry near your APC. #Use Open Fire on Imca, move as far as you can before firing it. #Move the assault for the base. #Same action. Take cover in the sandbag. Phase 2 #Move your assault in area 3 northward to take the base. #Same action. #Use Imca to take out the infantry next to her if any, then move north with all AP remaining. #Use Imca again, move north then take out the tank Ace. #Use your APC if your assault is far away from the ladder, carry him, then end the turn at the ladder. #Unload your assault and move into the enemy base. #Use the rest of your CPs to take the base. Phase 3 #Force withdraw Imca. #Force withdraw your APC. #Withdraw Kurt (optional) for free, then redeploy him into area 2 west, move east all the way. (optional) #Bring Imca into area 2 south with Open Fire, use it on the 3 tanks. #Bring your APC into area 2 south, load Imca in, then move behind Jaeger. Interrupt his MG using aim if you have to (0 damage if you have front plating), when you're behind Jaeger, fire your MG into the radiator. #If Jaeger is not dead yet, unload Imca to finish it. Mission Banter Jaeger: Are those Gallian forces? They've come this deep.. Jaeger: Hah, interesting. Let's see how good you really are. Kurt: That commander must be in that tank. If we destroy that this squad should fall apart. Kurt: All members, focus your attacks on that giant tank! Rewards *EXP 5400 *DCT 9600 *鹵獲榴弾特化E2 (Captured Mortar Special E2) Aftermath Jaeger: No sense in expending any more of my forces for a meaningless fight. Jaeger: Pull back. We are regrouping. Imperial: Are we allowing the enemies to enter the fort? Jaeger: Leave them be. The defense of the fort is perfect. Imperial: But.. Jaeger: Have you forgotten who is on defense here? In fact it would be wiser for us to get as far away as possible. Jaeger: Move, now! Maximillian: What is the matter? Imperial: A report! The enemy has launched an attack and defeated Jaeger, he is in retreat! Gregor: What?! Selvaria: Your Grace, I will go forth and ascertain the situation. Gregor: We should have planned for this beforehand and made sure the fortress was properly protected. Maximillian: Our defenses are sufficient are they not. Gregor: Relying on "that" power hurts my pride as a soldier. Maximillian: The end result is all that matters. Kurt: Enemy formation broken through successfully. Status report, now. Riela: The enemy is in full retreat. Imca: The enemy squad is no longer combat capable. Valeria: No movement from within the fort as well. Annika: We're getting this! We're going to win this! 3: This is our chance to take the commander down. Alfons: On the other hand, biding our time now may be an option too. What do we do, sir? Kurt: The fort is devoid of defenders, and they have reacted to our attack sluggishly. We break them in now! Kurt: Our next objective is the central command inside the fort! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions